


Acting Coy

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Clannibal, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: In the days following their dinner "with" Krendler and sharing of wine after, Clarice Starling finds Dr. Hannibal Lecter acting a little coy despite the domestic bliss they share. Longing for his touch again, Clarice decides to push his buttons, but is she falling for one of his games?





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my admirers put in a request for a specific type of fic quite some time ago. I started it a while ago but now here it is finished! I hope they and everyone else enjoys it! This piece stands alone but it can also be read as a follow up to my fic "Accepting Her Offer."

“That quiche was amazing, Hannibal Lecter,” Clarice Starling said a smile on her face before taking sip of her mimosa. “If this is how I’m going to be eating from here on out I will need to increase my running schedule to compensate.”

The Doctor smiled exposing his little teeth as he stood up and tightened his navy blue dressing robe. “Everything I cook is from fresh ingredients, Clarice,” He walked over and collected her plate and silverware. “And as far as the decadent offerings, everything in moderation. Enjoy your mimosa; I am going to finish cleaning up in the kitchen.” 

Once Hannibal was out of sight, Clarice sighed. Things with him had been slightly different since after what she called their consummation dinner three nights ago. Their first contact as lovers, not a kiss, but his lips on her nipple giving him the comfort for which he had yearned. That night and morning the most passionate and pleasurable sex she had ever had. So this was what it felt like to be truly adored by a man. 

But in the days since, it was as if _The_ Dr. Hannibal Lecter had gone coy. There was a sort of domestic bliss about the house; they ate breakfast in their pajamas, she would sit reading while he played the harpsichord and instead of returning to her bedroom at night, she crawled into his bed. She was slightly confused and frustrated, he hadn’t touched her sexually since that night. How much time they had left here on the Bay she did not know; with Krendler’s brain now digested it was only matter of time before they tracked down leads on him. The FBI might not miss her, but they would miss him.

Clarice took the final sip of her mimosa before getting up from the table and walking into the kitchen. She lingered in the doorway a minute watching _her_ Doctor rinse off dishes before sticking them in the dishwasher. In all the time she had spent studying him, tracking him down, she never once pictured Hannibal Lecter in domestic settings. She had only seen him herself behind bars. In her mind he was an Evil Prince in a Grimm Fairy Tale: at the symphony with beautifully dressed women, in his office with patients, hosting decadent dinner parties where the dishes were magically cleaned not by fairies but by little devils. She walked over to him, her bare feet not making a single squeak on the tiled floor and yet he knew she was there.

“Did you finish your drink, Clarice?” he didn’t turn around.

“The dishes can wait, Hannibal,” She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against the space between his shoulder blades. Her fingers found the ties of his robe and undid them by the sense of touch alone. Using the blue satin as an aid, Clarice ran her hands slowly down from his waist and over his groin. If he wasn’t going to touch her, there was nothing from stopping her from touching him. 

The Doctor drew a sharp inhale. He turned the water off and dried off his hands. _Brave Clarice._

She ran her fingers gently up and down his length, “Do I have to give you permission every time to touch me? I hope not. As much as I appreciate the gentleman in you, our intellectual foreplay has lasted long enough. Nobody has ever fucked me like that before and I was hoping I didn’t have to wait so long to experience it again.” 

Clarice moved her fingers up and down faster as Hannibal stood there mute. However his body spoke for him as his organ quickly firmed under her touch. He gripped the counter tight and sighed finally trying to speak, “It’s just that…” 

“What was that, Doctor?” her tone teasing. 

“It’s just that I was scared I enjoyed it too much.” He turned around to face her, his maroon eyes soft. “A couple mornings ago I told you it was you I loved and wanted Clarice, not my sister. And it’s still true but you were so strong to begin with and our therapy sessions have only made you stronger.”

Clarice smiled at him, tucking her fingers into the waistband of his pajama bottoms, “And I cannot thank you enough. To be free of years of unnecessary burden, to have a place to store happy memories instead of trying to please sad ones, it’s wonderful.”

He took her chin into his hand, “I am just worried your mind is so clear now you believe you can take me on as a lover, but I have only now accepted that the tea cup isn’t coming back together. I still need to deal with the shards.”

Starling let out a chuckled and shook her head, “After everything else I know about you Hannibal Lecter, you think helping you heal your past is what will frighten me away? I think that perception of yours has gotten a bit dull; might want to sharpen it.” She stood up on her tip toes letting her lips brush his.

Dr. Lecter bent down into the kiss, using his hand on her chin to tilt her head up higher, his mouth opening slightly to suck on those coral lips. Clarice lowered her hands, her fingers finding their way inside the flap of the pajama pants and met flesh. She was slightly taken aback; The Good Doctor was not wearing any underwear. She waited for him to back away at her brashness but instead he only deepened the kiss. She wrapped her fingers around the head of his cock as he pulled his lips away and gently ran them down her neck.

“You know, it’s your mouth I should be concerned with,” Clarice closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side giving him more room. “All the violent things you have done with it and yet right now you are so gentle, so delicate with it.” She squeezed the head of his dick slightly feeling just a little bit of pre-ejaculate ooze out onto her fingers. The body never lied. Clarice moved her hand up and down over his head just enough to firm him a little more. “And the other night the force you used with it brought pleasure instead of harm…”

Clarice pulled away from him and looked at him deep in his maroon eyes, her face inquisitive, “And yet, you didn’t let me use my mouth.”

Hannibal sighed, “You didn’t need to, Clarice. I was amply stimulated.”

“Ah but Doctor, quid pro quo.” Her hands on the sides of his pants she pushed the elastic waist band down far enough to expose his almost fully erect penis, it sprang up as the pants passed by. Starling licked her bottom lip and bit it smiling as she sank her knees. However as she leaned over to take him in she was quickly stopped by Lecter’s hands firmly on her shoulders.

“You don’t have to, Clarice. We are past games of quid pro quo.”

“But I want to,” She looked up at him as if she were a child begging for dessert.

His eyes were wide with concern, “Here in the kitchen? Is not the tile hard on your knees?”

“I am on the mat. And I cannot image a room that suits you better.” She sighed, “Hannibal Lecter, please tell me you received fellatio from your past lovers.” She had never used fellatio in such a situation but any other term for the act just didn’t seem to fit The Good Doctor.

“I did, it is just the idea of you in such a state, where there are other ways for us…”

She broke away from his grip leaning forward, circling the head of his cock lightly with her tongue. She pulled away working her tongue and cheeks building up extra saliva before leaning forward and taking the head into her mouth. Slowly she worked her mouth back and forth on his shaft. Clarice lifted her hands, using one to hold the end of his shaft the other to gently cup his sack. Dr. Lecter leaned back against the counter as his eyes closed and sighed. His reservations were starting to melt.

But why did he have reservations about her going down on him in the first place? Was it the idea of seeing her on her knees in what he considered a degrading position? She sucked a little harder, the idea amusing to her. She rolled her eyes up and caught Hannibal’s breathing become ragged, his chest expanding further out with each breath. She pulled back till her lips were on the tip of his cock and took a deep breath before taking him back in.

There were then fingers in her hair, their grip firm as they pushed her head forward. “Deeper, Clarice,” he moaned. Here is _The_ Doctor she knows! Yet she almost gagged because she was not prepared, her hands leaving his organ. She took a second to recover and took him deeper into her mouth, his pubic hair tickling her nose. “That’s my girl…” Hannibal whispered, his nails digging into her scalp. 

Clarice did her best to continue to take all of him in as she could. Hannibal Lecter’s considerable girth along with his stamina made her jaw ache. He was nothing like the boys of her past and she hadn’t considered this in her eagerness to stimulate him orally. But his smell, his taste, the groans of pleasure from his lips as he pulled her hair brought her joy. Clarice Starling could turn _The_ Dr. Hannibal Lecter in to jelly right here with her lips and tongue; she had put the man who so many saw as pure evil into a total vulnerable state. She applied more pressure and he thrust forward and she felt his muscles tighten.

“Clarice!” He exclaimed. 

That was his warning. A few seconds later he was panting, loud, as he climaxed forcefully in her mouth. She pulled away letting his dick fall out of her mouth, a string of their mixed fluids keeping them attached. She quickly wiped it away as she noted the salty taste of his seed before swallowing. Clarice looked up at Hannibal and smiled but his eyes were closed, his breathing labored as he still rode the pleasure of his orgasm. When he finally did look down at his beloved he chuckled lightly, wiping her lips clean with his thumb. 

He removed his other hand from her head and caressed her cheek, “Just lovely, Clarice. Thank you.”

She leaned into his palm, “Then why were you so hesitant?”

“I wanted to see how much you wanted it; to subjugate yourself to me when you didn’t have to,” The Good Doctor gave her a leer, a twinkle in his eye.

Starling sprung quickly to her feet, “You should be ashamed of yourself, Hannibal Lecter…”

He grabbed her wrists and held them firmly, “Nah-ah, Clarice. For starters I am never ashamed. And I didn’t make you do anything that you didn’t want to do. Pleasuring me made you happy, didn’t it? Our little game of quid pro quo?”

She sighed and smiled as she leaned into him, “Touché, Doctor, touché.” She kissed him passionately as her hands found the waistband of his pulled down pajama bottoms. When she backed away she pulled them back up to his waist and resituated the fly, “There good as new. Now finish dishes.”


End file.
